Horror Fan 3
Horror Fan 3 (shortly HF3) is a fan-fiction game made by TMU. The genre of the game is horror-survival The game has perst person view. Gameplay The player (a troll) controls an unknow character which wakes up in a cell with the bars destroyed. It has to walk around procedurally generated halls and dungeon rooms which are hardly lit. The walls are full of un-lit torches, with rarer instances of lit ones. The walls are roamed by Square Meal enemies, Flightless guards (those who are supposed to keep the player and the other enemies imprisoned), and a lot of other enemies. Controls WASD or arrow keys - walk Spacebar - Use tongue *Note the tongue cannot kill enemies, and there are rare instances of blocks that can be thrown *It can be used to pick up items, operate doors Left Shift/Right shift - sprint Left CTRL/Right CTRL - toggle ducking Game mechanics Inventory The player can pick up and carry maximum 8 items which can be: Cell keys, random food, notes left by Guards and blocks that cab be used to slow enemies, break damaged walls etc. Injury system/Health The player has 3 health. It is lot when attacked. To recover life/heal the player will need to find food and consume it. Tiredness meter Running from to long will make the player breath harder and stop it from running fast when the tiredmess meter depletes. Plot/scripted sequences/rooms Pre-game events It is unknown what happened prior to the game events, but most probably the Guards were supposed to keep all the monsters and the player locked in a giant underground dungeon. Most probably, somehow all started to break out and kill most of the guards. For some reason most of the torches became unlit, and someone -or somthing- broke the bars of the player's cell. The start of the game The player wakes up in its cell after a suddent scream. The bars are broken, so he has to get out. The player's cell room This is where the player wakes up. It has a bed, a broken mirror and broken bars. Cell rooms These cell rooms can contain useful items, and are sometiems locked. Keys are needed to be unlocked. Fish Man's cell room Only one spawns per map. /There is also an event where the first time the cell's bars are aproached, the Fish Man will jump suddently into the bars and retreat back into the darkness. The Halls The halls are the most of the dungeon. They have cracked bricks and mostly un-lit torches with rare instances of lit torches. There are also rare changes of zombies to spawn in them. Giant catwalks corridors These corridors have catwalks attached at different heights, sometimes going around one of the walls and sometimes connecting halls that intersect with the 'catwalk room' making bridges around these dungeons. The end is not seen, so it is speculated they are very high rooms. /There is an event where in a certain corridor a Guard can be see walking on a bridge to enter the opposite hall, followed by suddent screams. /There is also another event on an opposite wall catwalk (can only happen after the Radio event is viewed) where a SWAT Unit would bomb a Mud Monster. It is reccomended for the player to duck there, because if the Swat Unit will will see player he start shooting the player. Guard's offices These rooms randomly spawn. They are sometimes close to the cells. /There is a scripted sequence that happens when the player enters one of these rooms. A Guard would see the player and run to it saying 'Stop!' followed by a Mud Monster falling from the Ventilation system and eating it. It is reccomended to the player to run away, because the Mud Monster will chase him when it is finished. Radio room This room has 2 chairs, a table and a big radio. There is only 1 radio room generated on every map. There is always this scripted event with 2 guards trying to call for help using the Radio. /event *'Guard #1:' Hello? Anyone? Please! Help! *'Radio:' ... *'Guard #2:' Not gonna work... *'Radio:' Hello? Is someone here? Over. *'Guard #1:' Yes! Please send someone to get us out. Bill had the keys. He... *'Radio:' Do not panic! We are sending in the SWAT Units to get all survivors and catch escaped monsters. Please stay in your shelter, and do not try to head for exit -if you find any possible one- no matter how close it is. Stay safe in your shelter and... Radio stops working and the torches get unlit. A Square Meal-like skeleton sillhouette appears followed by screams. The torches mysteriously lit themselves back, revealing the dead Guards. Ending rooms Tower #C path ||||||-|| The player has change to find this path. It will always be connected to a hall and will need a key to be opened. The path is 1-5 minutes long and at the end, there is a big door. As soon as the player will aproach it, 2 sillouhetes will appear and kill the player, ending the game. High Station path --TBA Characters *'Note:' An 'E' denotes the character is an enemy. An 'S' dentoes the character will also appear in scripted sequences. If the 'E' is missing, this means the character will only appear in scripted sequences. 'E: '''Mud Monsters (Square Meal) These enemies are semi-rare. They are completely made in mud, so they can easily go throught door holes or bars. This may be slower or faster depening on the distances and space they go throught. They will follow the player and attemp to kill it if they spot him. Throwing blocks will slow them down, with a rare change to make them retreat through bars or holes. 'E:' Fish Men (Square Meal) They will fly/sprint to the player to kill it if spotted. Blocks can be thrown at them, but they will duck or fly over it in most cases. There are only 2 instances though the whole game. On the first one, the fish man is locked into a cell with usefull items. The first time the player aproeaches, the fish man will jump and hit the bars. The cell is locked, but contains some useful items which are randomised each game. Sometimes optional, sometimes it iwill be necesarry for the player to get in. The second instance happens in a random room where it spawns. 'E: Mysterious Skeleton (Square Meal-based skeleton) TBA 'E; S: '''Zombies (Graveyard Shift) These enemies are rare. They attack by swinging their arms at the player or biting. If the player is bited, it will need to find food to heal. If not, it will become fully infected and the 'Zombie Cutscene/ending' will play. 'S: 'Guards (Flightless) The guards are those who were supposed to keep the enemies and the player locked in the cell. They are only found in scripted events. They are also found dead around the dungeon, lying on the floor. 'E; S: 'SWAT Units (Final Ninja Zero) These kind of enemies will start spawning after the player has seen the 'Radio event' (which always generates around the middle of the game). After that, they will start roaming the facility trying to save the Guards and kill the escaped monsters, and the player. As soon as they meet a monster, they will shoot at them; or in Mud Monster cases, throw a bomb. (They also throw a bomb if the player is an unreachable catwalk). They will always succed. When they see the player, they will start shooting him. They also call reinforcements, so if the player escapes, the SWAT UNITS will roam around for a while where the player was last spotted. 'E: 'The Fog Creature (Icebreaker Goat-looking like creature) --TBA 'E: Weresquare The weresquare will spawn in its cell (1 per map). It will stay in a corner and cry. It is advised the player to sneak behind, because if he is heard, the weresquare will transform and hunt the player the entire dungeon. E: Hostile Fly Traps --TBA Category:The Mysteryous user Category:Fanart